Blog użytkownika:Miss Stark/Frozen III: The lost destiny/// Rozdział 9
Siemaneczko! :) Tak, wiem, że pisałam miesiąc temu, że wrócę, ale zrozumcie mnie - dużo miałam na głowie w czerwcu (z resztą chyba tak jak wszyscy ;) ) i kompletnie zapomniałam o tym wszystkim. Ale teraz są wakacje i postaram się pisać regularnie. :) ' '''A tymczasem zapraszam do rozdziału dziewiątego. :) ' ''~~ Rozdział IX~~'' W sali tronowej zrobiło się nieco goręcej. Zapadła niezręczna dla obydwu sióstr cisza. Elsa patrzyła w podłogę próbując strzelać palcami („ … gdyby tylko palce były zdolne do tego, żeby raz strzyknąć...”). Anna poprawiła jeden z warkoczy opadających na jej ramię. Zapuściła je trochę. Były teraz długie i jaśniejsze od spędzania mnóstwa czasu na słońcu. A Elsa wyglądała zawsze tak samo – jasna cera, srebrne włosy, delikatne piegi i intensywny makijaż. Tylko suknie zmieniała teraz częściej niż kiedyś. W tamtym momencie miała na sobie atłasową purpurową suknię z długim trenem i rękawami do łokci. A folkowe wzory idealnie się z nią dopełniały. Anna przyjrzała się jej uważniej i zobaczyła, że się czegoś się boi („ Jest królową, ma super męża i drogą suknię, a się boi. Boże, co za kobieta…”). W pewnym sensie ją to rozbawiło, bo nigdy nie widziała matki czy ojca w takim stanie. Zdawali się być idealni. Zawsze z dumą zasiadali na swoich tronach i słuchali wszystkich poddanych z uwagą i opanowaniem. Elsa była inna. Zawsze była inna i to nie tylko ze względu na jej zdolności. Pewnie większość ludzi, którzy zostaliby obdarowani taką mocą jak ona dostałoby fioła i robiłoby to co im się żywnie podoba, ale Elsa… ona się trzęsła przed własną siostrą… – Aniu? – wytrącił ją z myśli głos starszej siostry. – Chcę żebyś wiedziała, że jesteś dla mnie bardzo ważna… – Wiesz, Jack miał chyba rację - strasznie wszystko przeciągasz, ubierasz w jakieś trudne słowa czy coś… Elsa, ja potrzebuję prostej odpowiedzi: tak lub nie. – Ja… Ania, nie jestem pewna czy… – Oj, no daj spokój. Elsa, nie jestem małym dzieckiem. Poradzę sobie jakoś… – Jakoś? Ania, czuję się za ciebie odpowiedzialna bez względu na to w jakim jesteś stanie! – wybuchła z rozpaczą w głosie. – Ale dlaczego… Zaraz… Ty się boisz. Boisz się wyjeżdżać z Arendelle… Boisz się po tym co stało się rodzicom w podróży… Elsa spojrzała jej prosto w oczy, po czym rzuciła się na szyję i zaniosła się płaczem. – Siostrzyczko… Zrozum, że prędzej czy później będziesz musiała się z tym zmierzyć. Pokonałaś już swój lęk przed lodowymi mocami, więc jestem pewna, że z tym tym bardziej sobie poradzisz. Hej, popatrz na mnie – Elsa podniosła głowę i spojrzała swoimi przepełnionymi łzami oczami na siostrę. – Jesteś królową Arendelle i dasz radę. Ja ci w tym pomogę. Wszyscy ci z tym pomożemy. Nie bój się już – przytuliła ją do siebie po raz kolejny ale mocniej niż przedtem i po chwili odsunęła się i spytała z uśmiechem: – To co? Mogę jechać? Elsa prychnęła pod nosem i dodała z uśmiechem : – Dobra, niech stracę. – Zapewniam cię, że nic nie stracisz – odparła poważnie na tyle ile mogła, dygnęła i odwróciła się w kierunku drzwi, ale po kilku sekundach podbiegła z powrotem do siostry i wykrzyczała rzucając jej się na szyję: – DZIĘKUJĘ! DZIĘKUJĘ! Muszę teraz biec do Kristoffa i mu o wszystkim opowiedzieć… – W pierwszej kolejności go uspokój… – zaśmiała się królowa. – A, no przecież… Jest jeszcze Kristoff… Ech, dobra. Jakoś go przekonam – machnęła ręką i wybiegła z sali wpadając na Kristoffa, który wyraźnie podsłuchiwał jej rozmowę. – Kristoff, czy ty?... Dobra, nie ważne. Wiesz już co i jak, prawda? – No… Tak. I myślę, że nie ma sensu się o to kłócić. – Kristoffku, czy wszystko z tobą dobrze? – spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie i dotknęła jego czoła. – Zazwyczaj nie mówisz o takich rzeczach w tak spokojny sposób… – Ania, po prostu zrozumiałem, że jeśli to cię uszczęśliwi, to mnie też. – Och, kochany jesteś. Nareszcie wrócił mój dawny, opanowany Kristoff – uśmiechnęła się i bez zastanowienia go pocałowała. * * * Na dziedzińcu stał już niewielki powóz, konie oraz kilku najbardziej zaufanych służących. Kadia i Flora stały przy swoich wierzchowcach. Flora ukradkiem zerkała na siostrę i próbowała się do niej uśmiechnąć, ale Kadia jedynie poprawiała po raz setny strzemiona i siodło. Myślała o Florze. Jak ona to znosi? Dlaczego wciąż jest przy mnie? Przecież widzi, że chcę być sama ze swoimi problemami, a ona mimo to cały czas jest obok i próbuje mnie pocieszyć. Większość ludzi już dawno by się poddało i zajęło swoimi sprawami. Dlaczego tak się dla mnie poświęca!? Przez to wszystko rozmawia mało z innymi, nie troszczy się o Annę tak bardzo jak przedtem, nie zwraca uwagi na to, że cały czas jest niewyspana. O CO JEJ CHODZI!? Muszę z tym skończyć. Ona musi normalnie żyć. To będzie bardzo trudne, ale… – Kadia? – rozległ się głos Feliksa. – Tak? – odważyła się spojrzeć mu w oczy. – Czy wszystko dobrze? – Tak… Raczej tak… – skłamała próbując się uśmiechnąć, ale doskonale wiedziała, że jej nie wyszło. – Możesz mi zaufać – zniżył ton do szeptu – Jeśli potrzebujesz pomocy… – … nie potrzebuję – odparła trochę zbyt szorstko. Feliks przyjrzał się jej uważniej. Poczuła na sobie jego troskliwe spojrzenie („ Kolejny niezachwiany w wierności…”). Za dużo spojrzenia. Szybko zakryła się bardziej kapturem i wróciła do poprawiania strzemion. – Kadia, wiem, że to nie ty powiedziałaś to wczoraj przy Elsie. Wiem, że teraz też nie ty odrzucasz moją pomoc. Proszę, pozwól sobie pomóc zanim stanie się coś naprawdę okropnego. – Feliks, doceniam to jak bardzo chcesz mnie wesprzeć, ale… to wiąże się z czymś o czym naprawdę Nie mogę ci powiedzieć. – Z czym?... – Wybacz, ale nie mogę. Na chwilę obecną wystarczy, że nie będziesz o nic więcej mnie pytał – uśmiechnęła się po raz pierwszy od kilku tygodni szczerze i sięgnęła po jego rękę, ale szybko się powstrzymała. Plamy. – Dobrze, niech będzie jak chcesz – odwzajemnił się swoim słodkim, ale nieco zasmuconym uśmiechem i podszedł do biegnącej w jego kierunku Mariny. – Braciszku! Jakaś tragedia! Nie mam pojęcia co ze sobą zabrać! Wszystkie moje suknie są jakieś… – Marinko, przypominam ci, że jedziemy tam w sprawach politycznych, a nie na bal. – Wiem przecież, ale nie mogę sobie robić sukienki codziennie. Sporo czasu mi zajmuje zrobienie trenu o odpowiedniej długości, wszystkich muszelek przy rękawach i dekolcie… – Mari, jakoś sobie poradzisz – powiedział lekko chichocząc. – A ty, Kasper, nie masz takiego dylematu jak moja siostra? – Całe szczęsie nie, ale musiałem wysłuchiwać tych wszystkich jej wątpliwości co do malachitowej sukni z perłami… –Sprawiałeś wrażenie dość zainteresowanego, więc stwierdziłam, że nie będę odbierać ci przyjemności poznawania mojej garderoby i opiszę ci jeszcze kilka sukienek… – …według mnie, to bardziej ja nie chciałem odbierać ci przyjemności płynącej z opowiadania o swoich sukniach pierwszej w miarę tym zainteresowanej osobie. – Kasper, czy ja zawsze przy tobie muszę wychodzić na tę bardziej dziecinną? – Jeśli taka jesteś, to… – Marina dała mu szybko sójkę w bok i chociaż Kasper był bardzo silny, to aż zasyczał. Uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie. – Za to oczernianie mnie na forum należy ci się… Berek! – dotknęła jego rudej czupryny i pobiegła na drugą stronę dziedzińca. Kasper uśmiechnął się pod nosem i pobiegł za nią. – Jaki ruch dzisiaj na tym dziedzińcu – powiedział Olaf prowadząc powoli Annę w stronę powozu. – Ale ty lepiej nie biegaj Aniu, bo to nie zdrowe, przynajmniej dla ciebie. – Tak, wiem Olaf, już i tak wszyscy dookoła mi to powtarzają. – Szkoda mi cię w sumie, bo w końcu tak lubiłaś biegać. Zwłaszcza za Svenem– zachichotał. – Kristoffem, Olaf… – No dobrze, już będę grzeczny, ale musisz mi coś obiecać. – Wszystko o co poprosisz. – Obiecaj mi, że ty też będziesz tam grzeczna. I dbaj o Svena oraz o naszego maluszka, bo z kim będziemy się bawić, ja i renifercio, jak nie z maluszkiem? – Ze mną już nie będziesz mógł się bawić? – Oj, Aniu. W jakim ty świecie żyjesz? Czy nie widzisz, że jesteś już stara? Nawet jeden włosek zaczął ci siwieć… – No niestety, ale to jednocześnie sprawia, że ty też jesteś już stary – uśmiechnęła się kpiąco. – Ja, stary? Oj, Aniu, wiedz, że zawsze was wszystkich kochałem i… – rzucił jej się w objęcia ze łzami w oczkach. – Olaf, no coś ty. To, że jesteś stary wcale nie oznacza, że już musisz umierać – zachichotała. – No, a teraz zmykaj, bo chyba już jedziemy. Bałwanek posłusznie podreptał do renifera stojącego kawałek od powozu i widząc, że Sven jest przygnębiony dał mu swój nos. – Estera, masz już wszystko? – spytała Elsa. – Tak, na pewno. Możemy już jechać. – Dobrze. Dziękuję ci za wszystko – uśmiechnęła się do niej ciepło. – Kochani, musimy jechać. – Wedle życzenia, Wasza Wysokość – ukłonił jej się Erazm i pomógł wejść na konia. I wszyscy wyjechali z Arendelle. '''# # # # # # # # 'No i to chyba był rozdział dziewiąty… Wybaczcie, wiem, że nie jest zachwycający, ale chyba po tak długiej przerwie wypadłam z wprawy… ;) ' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania